


Elessar

by Zhie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Bunniverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: Arwen has a question for Erestor which he invalidates.





	Elessar

**Author's Note:**

> 3 sentences, 500 words. Written for achildofstarlight's challenge on tumblr.

“I have a question to ask you, Erestor,” said Arwen after she finished chewing a mouthful of food, for she and Erestor frequently dined together at lunch – for Arwen’s sake, she felt if she could eat meals with the person she had the most arguments with then she could handle any situation, and for Erestor, he welcomed the company, for his lunchtime companion for many years had been Arwen’s mother, when he bothered to remember to eat lunch, and most of the time it was really Celebrian who had bothered to remember for him.

It was, therefore, some chance of fate that her question should be tied to her mother, for when Erestor nodded his consent, Arwen lifted her hands behind her neck to work at the clasp that kept the glimmering jewel she had worn since the day her mother readied to sail and passed it along to her keeping, saying to Erestor, “For many years I have been told by my father and grandmother that this is the Elessar, and yet other stories have come to my ears, including one which my mother all but confirmed before she departed – I have wanted now for some time to take it to Grandmother and leave it in her care, so that she may, in time, gift it to Estel for me, as a promise of our future marriage,” she admitted, cheeks coloring slightly as she continued, “but I worry that with these other tales comes some truth, that this is not the original stone, and so I ask you – really, by persuasion from Glorfindel that you would know better than he from your time spent in Eregion – whether this is the jewel which Enerdhil made, or no,” she finished as she held the chain of the gem, and it caught the light and danced it off the walls of the office they were in.

Erestor set the fork back down onto his plate with more care than necessary, salad diminished to a portion likely to be discarded anyhow, and steepled his fingers and rested his chin at the apex while he thought to choose his words carefully, finally offering to her, “What would it matter to you if that is the stone which Enerdhil crafted in fair Gondolin, or one made by Celebrimbor as a gift to your grandmother to replace an heirloom lost, for they were both masters of their craft, and no matter the source, your purpose for this gift transcends any need to know the history behind it, for it is what it means to you now and what it will mean if Estel accepts it which is of importance,” he advised as he thought now without speaking further to an old wooden box of rusted and broken treasures from ages lost past and mostly forgotten which others would mistake for rubbish that was tucked beneath his bed, none of which could be bartered for in exchange for all the gold and jewels in all of Arda.


End file.
